TOW Rachel gets Jealous cont. Part 2
by JubeBabe
Summary: Part 2 of the seris please read and review


TOW RACHEL GETS JEALOUS CONT. PART 2  
Disclaimer: I wonder if I actually would get sued if I didn't write one of these oh well better safe than sorry right. Their not mine.  
This is the second part of the story and it starts right where I left of I hope you all like it.  
P.S:I don't care a bout spell checking cause then they also bring you up for the names and it takes sooo long.  
  
"What is it Pheebs" everyone asked all at the same time all looking worried.  
"Well you know my mum" asked phoebe still looking a little shaken up.  
"Yeah" replied Rachel. "No not the one that killed herself but the one that lives in Montauk" everyone nodded to show they understood "Yeah well she killed herself to"  
"Oh what honey that's awful"  
"Are you okay"  
"How long ago"  
Rachel Chandler and Monica started at once. But then they stopped and all went up to give Phoebe a hug. "No no I'm fine it's not that bad I suppose I mean I hardly knew her and now she can go up and be with my mum"  
"Oh Pheobe we're so sorry is there anything we could do" Monica asked while sitting Phoebe down at the kitchen table. "Well yeah actually there is" Phoebe started "Anything honey we're here for you" Rachel said she was patting Phoebe's hand when she looked up and saw Monica and Chandler with their arms around each other. Oh god even at a time like this they can't keep to themselves she thought bitterly but then she turned her attention back to Phoebe who had started to talk again "Well you know how we went and stayed at the beach house last time when I went to see my mum? Well would you all come up with me this week for her funeral celebration. "sure honey I'm sure I could get some time of work what about you Chandler" Monica asked him. "Well I'm not sure but.." he started just before Monica shuved him in the ribs "oww I'm sure I'll be able to get some time off pheebs" Rachel saw what Monica had done to Chandler and it really pissed her off it was like Monica thought she could run his life and she didn't think Chandler deserved that sure no one deserved that but Chandler was so nice and thoughtful and oh my God what am I saying she thought to herself screw Chandler it's his business but some where deep down she knew she didn't mean it. "Okay well thanks you guys I'm gonna go ask Joey if he can come to I've al ready asked Ross" And that was perfect timing because just then Joey walked in beaming like and idiot "Who is the king of acting" he yelled "so did you get the part" asked Phoebe "Did I get the part Did I get the part not only did I get the part but I nailed myself one more part and another audition at the same time lets here it for Joey" everyone started to laugh and clap as Joey danced around grabbing Phoebe and twirling her round until she banged her head on the door frame then he stopped and noticed everyones sad faces "Whats wrong did someone die" Phoebe all of a sudden stoped smiling and sat back down at the table. "Yeah you know my mum"  
"Which one" asked Joey clearly clueless "The one that lives in Montauk" This time Joey nodded "Well she kinda killed herself"   
"Oh Phoebe I'm so sorry said Joey pulling her into a hug. "Yeah but it's cool cause now we can all go back to Montauk for her funeral celebration" said Phoebe "You can come right Joey?" Joey looked uncomfortable for a minute "Umm well what day is it?"  
"This Saturday we'd leave" said Phoebe sounding uncomfortable and Joeys concern over coming. "Well I don't actually know we have to start rehersing the play soon and" He stopped when he saw Phoebe's hurt face "Well..... Pheebs I'm sure I'll be able to make it and if I can't I'll blow the play off"  
"What but Joe this could be a big thing for you" Chandler stated from the backround. "Well Phoebes more important than that I'd do anything for you Pheebs" But then he stopped as everyone around him looked on in awe at what looked like a profession of love from him to Phoebe "You know as a friend" he quickly recovered then he excused himself and fled out the door. The others stood there stunned. Great just what I need two more lovebirds this isn't fair maybe I should just get back with Ross Rachel thought but then she thought better of it there has to be another way she thought eyeing Monica and Chandler there has to be........  
  
  
Well that was my part 2 I hope you liked it once again it is going to go some where I'm just building it up right now.  
P.S: I totally love Monica and Chandler and wouldn't think of breaking them up..... For long. Hehehe I just really like conflict.  
Please review   



End file.
